Electromagnetic machines such as electric motors, generators, and traction motors are useful for converting one form of energy to another. For example, an electric motor may convert electrical energy to mechanical energy through an interaction of magnetic fields and current-carrying conductors. In contrast, a generator or dynamo may convert mechanical energy to electrical energy. Further, other electromagnetic machines, such as traction motors for hybrid vehicles, may operate as both an electric motor and/or a generator.
Electromagnetic machines often include an element rotatable about a central longitudinal axis. The rotatable element, i.e., a rotor, may be coaxial with a static element, i.e., a stator, and energy may be converted via relative rotation between the rotor and stator.
One type of electromagnetic machine, an alternating current induction motor, uses induced current flow to magnetize portions of the rotor during motor operation. More specifically, induced current may flow through conductor bars disposed parallel to the central longitudinal axis along a periphery of the rotor. Further, each conductor bar may be electrically connected to every other conductor bar by an end ring disposed at an end of the rotor. Such end rings generally have complex, intricate shapes and are difficult to die cast.